My Brother Is Like The Sun
by Fujihara Asami
Summary: Setiap yang dengan nama 'Kembaran' pasti memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat. Yang satu sakit pasti kembaran lain akan ikut merasakan sakit, seperti terjadi kepada Elemental Siblings ini


Chapter 1 (one)

Ini adalah cerita baru ku, tapi sedikit amatiran dan absurd. Sekarang cerita ini menceritakan tetang Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa. Lha~ Blaze dan Ice mana? tenang, Blaze dan Ice akan muncul di... rahasia~ oke!

Jadi inti dari fanfic ini, mengisahkan tentang Boboiboy bersaudara. Disini mereka baru SMP kelas 2, sedangkan aku masih baru kelas satu hehehe... dan juga di fanfic ini Halilintar lah yang paling tua, Taufan ditengah, dan Gempa bungsu (sementara).

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios

My Brother Is Like The Sun © Fijihara Asami

This story is mine. I'm not receive any profits im the story

Warning: OOC, Miss Typo, No Super Power, Elemental Siblings, No Pair, Family, AU, and No Brother Complex

Happy Reading^^

* * *

My Brother Is Like The Sun

chapter 1:

Disebuah rumah bertingkat dua namun sederhana, terdapat tiga anak kembar identik yang mendiami rumah itu. Rumah tersebut sangat terkenal dengan keributan yang terbilang luar biasa. Semua Para tetangga yakin jika nanti nya akan ada suara keributan dari rumah itu, dan mereka sudah terlatih untuk segera menyumpal telinga mereka dengan kapas maupunearphone.Dan terjadi setelah beberapa menit kedepan.

Kriiiiiing!!!!!

"Umh...," keluh seorang pemuda yang sedang mengerjap ngerjap mata nya agar penglihatan nya jelas, setelah itu tangan nya meraih jam weker yang berbunyi kencang. Ia melihat dimana jarum jam menunjuk kan angka.

jam 5...

allrigth, dengan wajah ngantuk dan rambut nya yang terlihat acak acak khas seorang baru dari bangun tidur, pemuda itu merenggangkan tubuh nya seperti kucing. Ia merasa sangat lelah, bagaimana tidak? ia tidur terlarut malam hanya untuk mengerjakan Pentas Seni SMP Pulau Rintis untuk tahun ini. Walau memang seperti itu, proposalnya tetap belum selesai dan ia harus melanjutkan hari ini. Setelah mulai terjaga dengan baik, ia berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka agar membiarkan sinar mentari (walau masih subuh, jadi mentari juga belum keluar) masuk kedalam kamarnya.

pemuda yang bernama Boboiboy Gempa segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri nya. Setelah mandi, Gempa memakai baju seragam sekolah dan bergegas ke dapur membuat sarapan untuk kedua kakak tercinta nya. Gempa memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng dan telur dadar. Tangan nya dengan lincah mengolah semua bumbu. Harum masakan nya segera memenuhi ruang dapur sampai ke ruang makanan. Lalu, ia melirik jam, oh ayolah~ kemana sih kakak kakak nya yang tercinta nya itu? masa sudah jam segini belum ada pada yang bangun.

Gempa hanya mendesah dan melanjutkan memasak nya. Sebelum melanjutkan tibalah suara benda jatuh dan suara cempreng dari lantai dua...

"Bruk! Duak!"

"KAUUU!!! SIALAN NYA KAUUU!!!"

"GYAAA!!! AMPUN TAUFAN KAK HALI!!!"

Perkiraan para tetangga ternyata benar, suara tersebut mulai beraksi.

Sekali lagi Gempa mendesah dan menggeleng geleng kepala nya, dari pada ambil pusing ia memilih menyiapkan teh manis untuk membangkitkan semangat 45 nya. Gempa tak perlu melihat lagi apa yang terjadi diatas sana, ia sudah bisa membayangkan kelakuan kakak kedua nya kepada kakak pertama nya. Kakak kedua nya, Taufan membangun kan Halilintar dengan caraanti-mainstream seperti menyumpalkan hidung Halilintar, atau pun meletak kan sebuah Handphone yang sedang berputar musik, tentu saja bervolume besar pada telinga Halilintar, bahkan sampai melompat ke tubuh sang kakak. Dan juga jangan lupa, setiap pagi Halilintar akan menghukum Taufan, mulai dari membanting Taufan ke lantai ataupun melintir bahu Taufan.

"Ugh... Kak Hali benar benar jahat deh!" ucap Taufan, akhirnya muncul bersama Halilintar barengan ke arah meja makan. Mereka sudah memakai baju seragam sekolah yang sama seperti Gempa.

"Ck! salahmu sendiri," jawab Halilintar dingin bersiap sarapan, begitu juga dengan Taufan dan Gempa.

Akhirnya, mereka bersama dengan tenang walau ditambah cerita konyol Taufan dan langsung di jitak oleh Halilintar karena menurut kembaran tertua, makan sambil bercerita di saat sedang sarapan. Jika melanggar, maka akan merasakan akibat nya. Suasana menjadi hening karena tak ada yang berbicara, hanya bunyi 'Keletang Keleting' sendok dan piring beradu. Taufan sedikit trauma dengan bercerita hanya dua bait saat sedang sarapan bersama dengan kembaran nya. Bagaimana tidak? ia pernah nyaris nyawa nya 'melayang' jika saja ia sempat mengindar dari sebuah garpu melayang kearah nya, berakhir garpu tersebut menancap di tembok belakang nya. Dan sekarang, ia tetap tidak jera walaupun akan mendapatkan sebuah jitakan oleh sang kakak.

"Yosh, aku sudah kenyang," kata nya segera melesat ke bak cucian untuk menaruh piring kotor nya.

"Aku juga," sahut Halilintar seperti yang dibuat oleh sang adik pertama, ,menaruh piring kotor dan beranjak memakai sepatu di ambang pintu.

Gempa juga pergi ke dapur lalu menaruh piring kotor. Ia melipat seragam sekolah nya dan langsung mencuci piring nya dan kembaran nya, "Oh ya Kak Taufan! tolong kakak lap meja." pinta nya tanpa menoleh ke arah Taufan.

Tanpa protes, Taufan mengangguk lalu mengerjakan apa yang baru saja di perintah oleh adik satu satu nya. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur bisa membantu Gempa yang sedang tenggelam dengan pekerjaan OSIS sebagai 'Ketua OSIS' itu. Pikir Taufan, menjadi seorang Ketua OSIS sangat enak, tinggal melangkah sepanjang koridor dan langsung disambut dengan sapaan, pujian, bahkan teriak kan dari perempuan yang alay alay. Namun, pikiran nya salah besar, menjadu Ketua OSIS sangat lah berat dalam menanggung jawab semua nya. Taufan hanya menggeleng geleng kepala nya dan melanjutkan lap meja.

"Jika kalian belum siap 10 menit, aku tinggalkan kalian!" ancam Halilintar yang berada di luar rumah sedang menunggung kembaran nya dengan tampang kusut, maklum dibangunin dengan cara 'seperti itu'.

"Jangan mengancam seperti itu kali, Kak Hali tak pernah ngebantu Gempa pun," balas Taufan yang sudah berada di ambang pintu untuk memakai sepatu sekolah nya. Begitu juga dengan Gempa yang berada di belakang nya.

"Ralat ucapan mu," gumam Halilintar segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Oi kak! tunggu dong~ ayo cepat Gempa," ujar Taufan kepada Gempa yang sudah memakai sepetu, hanya tinggal mengunci pintu rumah.

"Iya Iya Kak Taufan," komentar Gempa cemberut namun tak lama tersenyum manis. Setelah mengunci pintu mereka segera berlari menyusul kakak tertua mereka yang terkenal dengan sifat terperamental.

Dan seperti itu lah, rutinitas mereka bisa disebut dengan aneh namun sangat membuat semua menjadi iri melihat keakrab mereka dengan cara yang berbeda. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu jika akan terjadi sesuatu di masa akan datang...

To Be Continued

* * *

Bagaimana? absurd kan? atau tidak. Yah, chapter ini pendek. Memang dibuat segitu dulu kok! nanti lama kelamaan chapter nya panjang juga kan? kenapa chapter ini terbilang pendek? memang segitu mau nya aku kok, gak ada lebih dan gak ada kurang nya. Nanti misalkan readers punya ide beritahu terus, aku akan berusaha membuat para readers agar terhibur walau hanya 'sedikit'. Jadi kalau ada Reviews nya kasih tau ya~

Go To Reviews!


End file.
